


Timelines - Summer Nights

by MaxJensen



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxJensen/pseuds/MaxJensen
Summary: Standalone story to myTimelinesseries. It's recommended to read that first so it's not as confusing.Clay tries to manually switch universes, and accidentally travels into a weird, 1950s version of Crestmont. Stuck there for the summer, he meets a familiar boy unlike the one he knows back home.
Relationships: Justin Foley/Clay Jensen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Timelines - Summer Nights

“All right, Clay. Close your eyes and focus. Imagine your mind switching over to your body in your timeline,” Justin says.

Clay and Justin are in their bedroom in the first alternate timeline. Grease is playing on the TV, as they’ve been watching old movies all night, enjoying each other’s company. But now it’s time for Clay to get to work, and try to learn how to control the timeline jumping.

“It’s not working, Justin. I told you this already.”

“Well, keep trying. It’s confusing when you randomly switch on me. I can’t keep trying to explain to this timeline’s Clay when you switch back; he’s getting suspicious.”

“Fine. I’ll try one more time.” Clay closes his eyes and tries to transfer to his old body. The sound of the TV fades away, and turns into ringing in his ears. It goes away, and he opens his eyes. He’s in a bathroom. “Holy shit! I did…I did it… What the fuck?” He’s standing in a bathroom, in front of a mirror. “What the hell am I wearing?” He has on a white collared shirt with a maroon sweater vest, reminding him of his old Crestmont uniform. He looks down and sees that he’s wearing black jeans with brown loafers. He’s also sporting big, nerdy looking glasses. He looks around and sees that he’s in the bathroom at Liberty. “What am I doing back here? What’s going on?” Confused, he hurries out the bathroom door and knocks someone over.

“Whoa, whoa! Watch where you’re goin’, Jensen!” That voice…

“...Justin?” Justin looks _different._ Leather jacket, slicked-back hair, dark jeans, leather boots… Did he suddenly get merged with Tony? Clay takes his hand and helps him up.

“Justin? Who the hell is Justin? It’s Joey, kid. Now could ya be more careful next time? You almost messed up my hair. Now scram.” He starts to walk away.

“Wait, Jus— I mean Joey. Do you...do you even know my name?”

“'Course I do, Clyde. Did you forget we have second period together?”

“Clyde? Wha? Did I travel through time too? Oh my god, I was watching Grease playing before I jumped. Am I in the movie? If I start fucking breaking into song...”

“Um, you’re a fucking weirdo. I’m going to walk to my next class now before my buddies see me talking to you.”

“Rude, much,” Clyde mumbles to himself. _I need to get the hell out of here and try to get back to my universe._ He starts heading towards the exit door when he hears Mr. Porter’s voice behind him.

“Mr. Jensen, care to explain why you’re walking out of school instead of going to class?”

“Uh, hi, Mr. Porter,” Clyde says as he turns around. I um, I’m not feeling well. I just needed some fresh air.”

“You know the rules, Clyde. You can’t just walk on out. If you’re feeling sick, then go to the nurse. Otherwise, head to class before the bell rings.”

“Yes, sir. Um, what class is that again? I’m a little out of it today.”

“Mrs. Langford's class. What’s gotten into you today, Clyde? Do you need to come to my office? If there’s anything bothering you, you know you can come to me. You’re a good kid.”

 _Yes_ , _well, I can jump through parallel universes, and I accidentally just time-traveled into a 50s musical. The usual._

“I know, just a weird day today, that’s all. Thank you.”

“Good talk. See you later.” Mr. Porter waves at Clyde before walking back to his office.

Clyde is thankful that the teachers were the same in this universe. He’s taken Mrs. Langford’s class in the past, so he knew where the classroom was. Walking through the halls, he looks at his surroundings and notices that everything looks so...wrong. There are no lockers, just posters lining the walls. Everyone is holding books instead of cell phones. For once, Clyde doesn't feel unsafe at Liberty. The atmosphere feels so laid back. He almost likes it here, but he _needs_ Justin by his side, and Joey doesn’t seem like he cares much for Clyde, so he needs to get back to Justin ASAP.

The bell rings once he reaches the classroom, and he finds an empty seat and sits down. He looks at the clock on the wall and hopes that this is the last class of the day.

“Wow. Clyde Jensen, almost late for class. Looks like you’re turning into a bad boy, huh?” Clyde looks over at the source of the voice. _Oh god. Bryce. And Monty is sitting next to him._

“Cool it, Bruce,” Mrs. Langford says, which makes Monty laugh. “You too, Marty. Quiet.” _Bruce and Marty? What kind of upside-down universe did I end up in? It feels like I’m in some fanfiction of my life. This is fucking weird. And I thought my life in the original timeline was quite different from the norm._

* * *

What was an hour felt like days to Clyde, being in a boring math class. There was a pop quiz today, and Clyde just wrote random answers down. He won’t be here for long anyway, so fuck it. After the bell rings, he leaves with the other students and goes to the parking lot. _Okay, Clyde, do you have a car? A bike, maybe?_ Clyde thinks to himself while looking around. He spots a familiar face a few feet away.

“Hey, Clyde! Need a ride?”, Tony says, leaning against a red convertible in his classic biker getup. He wonders if he and Joey are friends here. Clyde resists the urge to call him Dr. Seuss.

“Yeah, thanks,” Clyde says as he walks towards him.

“Get in. We’ll talk at the diner.”

“Talk about what? What diner?”, Clyde asks while getting into the passenger seat.

“Yeah, Monet’s Diner. We’re in the 50s, Clay. Things are very, very different here.”

“Yeah, they are. Wait a second, did you just...did you just call me Clay?”


End file.
